1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for penetrating tissue and delivering bioactive agents thereto or extracting biological materials therefrom.
More particularly, the present invention relates to tissue penetration devices for delivering biologically active agents into tissue sites or extracting biological materials from the tissue sites where the device includes specially designed needles for penetrating a tissue site either rotationally or non-rotationally and specially designed delivery or extraction devices for controlled delivery of materials into tissue sites or extraction of materials from tissue sites.
2. Description of the Related Art
Accurate and effective tissue penetration and accurate and effective delivery of bioactive agents or extraction of biological fluids or material is regime of needle incorporating devices. Several patents have dealt with such needle incorporating devices including the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,523,068, 2,773,500, 2,773,501, 3,788,320, 3,811,442, 3,893,445, 4,666,438, 4,787,893, 4,969,870, 5,176,643, 5,271,744, and 5,312,364.
Although these patents generally relate to syringe and needle assemblies for the delivery of material into or extraction of material out of a tissue site, there is still a need in the art for new, efficient and controlled delivery and extraction devices incorporating new, efficient needles which reduce penetration time and improve penetration efficiency into sensitive tissue sites.